food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ume Ochazuke
Main= |rarity = R |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Udon |pairs2 = |paired1 = Sukiyaki |paired2 = |fa1 = Ghostella |fa2 = Prajna |recipe = Boiled Lettuce |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Present |cn name = 梅子茶泡饭 |personality = Malicious |height = 170cm/ 5ft.6in. |likes1 = Sukiyaki |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Cristina Vee |cvjp = Kawasumi Ayako |cvcn = Weng Yuan (翁媛) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote =Even just being side-by-side is enough to make me feel at ease~~Huh? Oh, I was just talking about Plum. |bio = Ume Ochazuke seems very gentle but can actually be rather mischievous and will often play practical jokes on others. |food introduction = Ume Ochazuke's is a common staple food in life. It stimulates appetite very well, making Ume Ochazuke very charming. Quickly devouring it will result in people constantly thinking about its deliciousness. |acquire = *Summoning *Airship *Tip Shop |events = |power = 1037 |atk = 40 |def = 13 |hp = 264 |crit = 335 |critdmg = 854 |atkspd = 348 |normaltitle = Teacup |normal = Ume Ochazuke tosses plums from the sky at all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 10 extra damage. |energytitle = Enlarged Plums |energy = Ume Ochazuke hurls two ginormous plums at all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 144 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Enlarged Plums |link = Ume Ochazuke hurls two ginormous plums at all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 172 extra damage. |pair = Udon |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = Ordering Expert |skill2 = The maximum number of Recipes that can be sold in the Restaurant's showcase is increased by 10. (+2 per level) |unlock2 = 2 Stars |role2-1 = Supervisor |role2-2 = Chef |name = |contract = Oh my~ I didn't expect to meet you in such a situation. Are you feeling hungry? Then let me cook for you~ |login = Ah, Master Attendant~! You arrived just in time. Will you help me find my pot? |arena = Master Attendant, would you like to rest a while too? Relax, it won't hurt you~ |skill = The punishment is here! |ascend = So beautiful~ |fatigue = It seems like I need to have a good soak in the bath. |recovering = Ah~ this feeling of warmth is so comfortable~ |attack = Shall we play a game? |ko = How can it be... this way...? |notice = Master Attendant, dinner is served~ |idle1 = A little bit of leisure time. If Master Attendant was here too, then it would be just right~ |idle2 = Let me think~ what can we do for fun? |idle3 = |interaction1 = Even just being side-by-side is enough to make me feel at ease~~ Huh? Oh I was just talking about Plum. |interaction2 = Youth is truly great~ but for me, is it already a distant memory? Hunh? Well, what do you think, Master Attendant? |interaction3 = Master Attendant, don't tap on the bowl~ |pledge =Aaaah~ Master Attendant, I never thought that you... no, I'm very moved. I have a place to call home. This is such a good thing. |intimacy1 = Please be careful when you go out~ Ah, I'll have dinner ready for when you get back~ I look forward to your return~ |intimacy2 = Welcome back~ will a hug make you feel less tired?~ Wait... this hair doesn't seem like mine... I'm joking~ Aha~ Did I make you nervous? |intimacy3 = The bath is ready, get in and I'll go and prepare a change of clothes for you. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |tips = With a starting Freshness of 200 points, this Food Soul can work in your restaurant. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills